Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as window covers, and more specifically to light-transmitting, artistic, and movable window covers.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Traditional window blinds have inadequacies, whether hung at the top of wall mounted window to drop down or those which can be drawn upwards that, when utilized to reveal interior of structures, permits persons outside of home or other structure to see persons and events inside of homes and structures compromising safety, unauthorized recordings, and exposing personal activities within the home or structure resulting in compromised privacy.